


Tinnitus

by Enloquecerus



Category: Ska-P
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enloquecerus/pseuds/Enloquecerus
Summary: The ailment is called vile as if something caustic and sticky suddenly lurched surreptitiously - tinnitus.





	Tinnitus

Roberto has absolutely stunned eyes. He looks at me, opens and closes his mouth, but instead of a speech, he gets only incoherent snatches of sounds, similar to those that are issued by deaf people. Then he clamps his ears with his hands and starts to sway in his chair. I'm frankly afraid to look at a forty-year-old man in such an impossible despair. But Roberto can not talk, and I can not understand what is happening to him.

This lasts for several days. Roberto can not sleep, rehearse, be on the street, listen to music because he just does not hear it. He does not hear me, only he feels my hands and sees me bow over him when he does not hear his moans. I know - when he clamps his ears, and then sharply releases his hands, it does not become easier.

The doctor speaks with Roberto alone. Then - alone with me. The ailment is called vile as if something caustic and sticky suddenly lurched surreptitiously - tinnitus. Behind the fantastic name lies a complete disorientation and partial deafness due to the fact that in addition to annoying pesky ringing, it is difficult for a person to firstly distinguish other sounds. And this is just a symptom. The doctor warns me that this can lead to something more threatening.

I try to talk to him, but Roberto dismisses and turns away, gloomy. He does not distinguish between my voice. He does not speak either. Because of the depression, Roberto stops eating and, instead, sleeps a lot. I bring him water and some food, but the glass is empty, and the plate remains untouched.

I do not let him starve for more than a day. He eats with my help, leaning on me with his shoulder. Then we - always together - take a bath. The therapist gives clear instructions that are easy for me to observe, only when I'm around. When I'm gone, Roberto goes to bed. Something remains in him, which does not allow him to look for ways to get rid of not only the ringing but also from our universal depression.

Roberto wakes up in the middle of the night, I feel through a dream, as he gently kisses my shoulder. Then he stops and, with a weak, sowing voice, pronounces my name once, the second, and I wake up from the quiet, not very clear, but very clean sung «Hablo de españa y me lleno de emoción, y es que te llevo muy dentro del corazón, castañuelas, toros y verbenas, España la tierra del honor...» with a charmingly melted note in the «toros» that Roberto could not draw. He looks me in the eye, uncertainly touches the earlobe and smiles. We talk for a very long time until Roberto relaxes enough to fall asleep discreetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ska-P - Napa Es


End file.
